cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Malgus Infiltrator
SummaryEdit Malgus Infiltrator was born on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. At a young age, Malgus was discovered by Plo Koon while on a mission to Nar Shaddaa. Plo took Malgus to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. Malgus was very powerful in the ways of the force and passed all the tests the Jedi had in store for him. Malgus soon became a Jedi padawan and later a Knight. He fought many battles in the Clone Wars with master Plo and helped lead the 104th Battalion to win many battles. During Order 66, Malgus was shot off a cliff while on a mission to Ord Mantell. He swore revenge against the newly created Galactic Empire. While in exile, Malgus became a bounty hunter and earned his fame around Coruscant and other parts of the galaxy. Malgus joined the Alliance and fought bravely against the wrath of the mighty Empire. On a mission for the Alliance, Malgus was shot down in his ship and forced to land on Korriban. He encountered the force ghost of the Sith lord XoXaan. Malgus was taught in the ways of the dark side and was on Korriban for many years studying the ways of the dark side. He was taught how to escape death and rebirth. He missed a series of events including the Yuuzhan Vong War. Malgus joins Darth Krayt's great Empire in the Legacy Era and helps win several battles. He soon gets a Sith apprentice named Jirak Morllok. After his apprentice betrayed him on Bastion, Malgus swore revenge and kills Morllok on Coruscant after resurrecting his body. After a confrontation with an elder Twi'lek Jedi, Malgus suddenly has a change of heart. He decides to join the Alliance once again as a Jedi. Malgus was barely accepted after all his crimes and after a while, he became a war hero. He often fought side by side with other Jedi such as Cade Skywalker. Malgus was called for a mission to go to Vendaxa and to aid the Jedi and Fel Empire there. He and other Jedi were killed by Darth Talon while defending Marasiah. ChildhoodEdit Malgus Infiltrator was born on Nar Shadda to Teta and Kaan Infiltrator. At a young age, Malgus discovered that he was force sensitive. Plo Koon found Malgus while on a mission to Nar Shaddaa and took him to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. Malgus passed all the tests the Jedi had in store for him and soon became a Jedi padawan. The Clone Wars BeginsEdit Soon after Malgus became a Jedi padawan, Plo Koon were sent to the Geonosis arena to rescue Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme. Malgus and a battalion of clones were sent to destroy the Separatist droid foundaries. After the rescue of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme, Plo Koon reunited with Malgus to aid the newly formed Republic battling in the plains. After the Battle of Geonosis, Malgus and Plo were assigned to the 104th Battalion. Following the Battle of Geonosis, the newly formed Army of the Republic assembles on Coruscant. The Clone Wars begins.... Bloodiest BattlesEdit After the Battle of Geonosis, Malgus and the 104th was assigned to the planet of Iceberg III to prevent Iceberg III to fall into Separatist hands. They fought against droids and helped evacuate the citizens. Malgus and Grievous encountered each other while the 104th fought against the droids. He cut off Grievous' legs but Grievous scarred Malgus' right eye. Grievous retreated and the 104th destroyed the remaining droids. In the second Battle Geonosis, Malgus helped Anakin Skywalker push through Point Rain and fend off the droid forces. In the Battle of Kamino, Malgus and other Jedi ambushes Commander Merai to prevent the cloning facilities on Kamino to be struck down. After many battles, Malgus was promoted to rank Knight. During the Battle of Coruscant, he and several other Jedi flew in their Jedi Interceptors and participated in the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine. The Republic sustained heavy losses and eventually, Anakin and Obi-Wan were able to rescue Palpatine and the Separatists retreated. Order 66Edit Malgus and the 104th was assigned to go to the planet of Ord Mantell to secure the planet of Separatist droids. Malgus and the 104th encountered the Separatist forces and fought them. Just when they cleared the area of droids, Palpatine issued Order 66 and the 104th blasted Malgus. He fell off a cliff but survived. Malgus found a LAAT nearby. Malgus escaped the clones and flew the LAAT enroute to Coruscant. He soon discovered that his master, Plo Koon, was shot down dead on Cato Neimoidia. Malgus also found out that the Jedi Temple has been burned and all his fellow comrades are dead. He decided to live a life in the city underworld as a gambler and bounty hunter. Bounty HunterEdit "How much will you pay?" - Malgus taking a bounty for Jabba Malgus became a bounty hunter following the years to come. As time progressed, he was famous around Coruscant for always finishing the job. Even though Malgus still had the skills of a Jedi, he was an exceptional bounty hunter and travels off world to do bounties also. He soon joined the Galactic Alliance to do bounties. Alliance War HeroEdit "We're overun by Imperial forces!" - Malgus right before he crash lands on Korriban A new era has begun starting with a new war: the Galactic Civil War. Malgus soon retired from his bounty hunter life and served as a soldier of the Alliance. Malgus helped the Alliance have many victories. He helped destroy the first Death Star, helped evacuate Echo base, and helped coordinate the attack in the Battle of Endor. During a battle near Korriban, Malgus' X-Wing was shot down and he was forced to crash land on Korriban. On Korriban, Malgus saw the ghost of XoXaan and was taught the ways of the dark side just like A'Sharrad Hett (Later Darth Krayt). Falling Into DarknessEdit "You have betrayed me, Morllok... You expected me to die, but I ressurected like a true lord of the Sith! Unlike you, I don't die easily..." Malgus talking to Morllok right before their duel '' Malgus was taught the ancient teachings of the Sith. He learned how to escape death and rebirth. After decades of training as a Sith, Malgus finally left Korriban and found out that he was in a new era: The Legacy Era. He had missed a series of events, including the Yuuzhan Vong War. Malgus sought out to find Darth Krayt and have revenge against the new Galactic Empire. He joined Krayt's Empire and served as one of his agents. Malgus helped Krayt earn many victories against the Alliance and Roan Fel's Empire. He helped massacre the Jedi on Ossus, and fought against the Alliance and Roan Fel's Empire. Malgus was appointed to Sith lord after helping Krayt win many victories. Malgus then trained his own Sith apprentice, Jirak Morllok. During a mission to Bastion, Roan Fel's Imperial Knights injured Malgus. Morllok finished them off and had the chance of killing Malgus. Morllok stabbed Malgus in the back and electrified him with force lightning. Changing SidesEdit ''"You are on the wrong side, Sith... I sense your feelings, you have lived a long time and been through many things. You've done good to the galaxy, you were a hero. Why change now...?" - the elder Twi'lek Jedi's last words while confronting Malgus Morllok returns to Coruscant claiming that he was the master now. An enraged Malgus uses his Sith abilities to resurrect his body. A new Malgus, returns from the dead and heads to Coruscant for a final confrontation with Morllok. After a close duel, Malgus impales Morllok and claims that he has come back. After the encounter, Malgus was assigned on a mission to Ryloth to kill a a group of Jedi there. When Malgus encountered the Jedi, he killed all of them except for one. The Twi'lek elder Jedi confronted Malgus and also spoke with him. Malgus showed no mercy and killed the elder Jedi. He thought about what the Jedi said and returned to Coruscant. He decided that he DID choose the wrong side and decided that he wanted to be a Jedi once again. He left Coruscant and headed to Yavin IV to be appointed to a Jedi once again. He barely got accepted to join the Alliance but was. Once again, he helped the Alliance win many battles against the One Sith. After a while, he was appointed Jedi general by the High Council. The High Council assigns Malgus to Vendaxa to protect Marasiah Fel from the One Sith. Skirmish on Vendaxa and DeathEdit "Even if I die, I shall die a hero serving the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance!" - Malgus' last words before he dies at the hands of Darth Talon Darth Talon and the Sith army on Vendaxa is destroying all the defenses, killing lots of Jedi and Imperial Knights. Malgus, the Jedi, and the Fel Empire fights back. Darth Talon encounters Malgus and other Jedi. She kills them and duels Malgus. After a intense duel, Talon electricutes Malgus to his fatal death and sends him tumbling off a cliff. LegacyEdit After Malgus' death, statues of him were put around the galaxy for aiding the Alliance. Malgus' legacy shall live on forever from Nar Shaddaa to Corsucant, and in the end, Malgus knows that in his heart, he was good and always will be... Armor and EquipmentEdit Malgus' favorite gear combo to wear is the Hondo cap with Carlac Elite Mandalorian gear along with the corrupt war lord pistols. Category:Male Characters Category:Togruta Category:Lifetime Members Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Empire Category:New Republic Category:New Jedi Order